Monsters Within
by 8 thousand fist
Summary: Monsters are the people who cannot understand themself. Runeterra as we know it is going to see its darkest days. Seven men (change to be made soon!), the prodigies of a long lost civilization, join the league of legends to prove themselves to Runeterra the power of the lost runes of the ten monsters from the first rune war. They shall learn the meaning of the Monsters within...
1. The End

**Welcome all viewers of this story to my remastered/revamped fic. First off, this will be every other on mondays, and yes there will be a chapter this monday since this one is kinda short, but no chapter next week of course. Now this next part is going to be a bit long, so just bare with me. This is part of my many new years resolutions, since doing smaller/easier/more consistent things is better than over the top, per say things that might be a bit harder to complete. Of course, this being that I would redo my first fic and write and actually serious story rather than my fun one that doesn't take itself seriously (High School of Draven, if you are wondering). Just to add on a couple more things from the old version of this story. The only names changed is Jyn for his actual/used name which I will leave blank for now since I think will be interesting to find out, for the rest of the OC's there will be actual name changes, but the usual names (Strauss, Roc, Judge, Shark, and Sandman) will stay the same. If you haven't noticed from my last statement, the famous 6 OC story of mine is back but all the OC's are somewhat changed but still somewhat remain the same, and don't worry I wont force them all on you at once so you will have time to know them all and their backgrounds. Also this plot will be very different to the last one and much more interesting. Sorry for the rant, I do this a lot. Thanks for baring with me, and i'll see you monday. -8thousand fist**

Chapter 1: The End

Prologue

A long time ago, the world was fought by Ten Monsters that possessed incredible power. After they battled on the land next to Valoran, the area was called Conqueror's Land before its disappearance from the world, now named Conqueror's Sea, was completely destroyed and the monsters had rid of each other with the last one sealing their powers into runes. The people of Conqueror's Land had used some magic to make the surrounding area impassible saying that they would return to Valoran again one day. The country evolved, technology advanced quickly, the country flourished and prospered, and finally one day war had broken out as the country hit their peak. This war started because one man was able to unlock a rune and used to overthrow the now corrupt government. This man was named Rocco, but was always preferred to be called Roc since he always claims it, rune power was the power of earth. The war was almost over when a man on the Judge council, which was the leaders of the country and the biggest reason to the corruption of the country, unlocked a rune and completely overthrew the revolution. After so he dedicated the next five years of his life to fixing the broken government on his own. The man now known as Judge who stands as the supreme overlord of the Country before becoming the dictator of the country, had found a rune to steal anyones strength and use at his own. After the five years he had discovered about the history of how it was claimed that the country would return to Valoran. He learned the spell to unlock the barrier and successfully unlocked the barrier not knowing how big of a mistake it would be. What else the Judges of the time had truly said before they shut the gates to the country, was kept secret from all the people and was eventually lost. When the barrier was opened, six of the ten runes were unlocked. This is the story of six men who unlocked runes and have made their way to Valoran for different purposes, but all had found their way into the institute of war. It was time that chaos would find Runetera once again...

"Once mortals learn how to successfully harvest the power of the runes, ten new monsters shall be born"

* * *

><p>Piltover- Day of 'Fall of the Barrier'<p>

It was a slow day in Piltover. No crime that day, no incidents leading to injuries. Men, women, and children ran across the streets while cars had the normal traffic jams. Workers stepped in the dirty, sloshy snow in their heavy boots as they loaded the cargo into the truck. Vi sighs and lays back in her seat in police hexcar, putting her hands behind her head and her feet up on the dashboard. Her partner, Caitlyn, driving the car notices her partners agitation. "Vi, everyday isn't going to be mess. Look on the bright side, you can go home a relax off after we get back to the station" Vi still with unrest complains "I didn't think this job would be this dull most of the time, I just want to punch some criminals up y'know". Caitlyn already annoyed by her partner says back "No, no I really don't know". Vi comes back with "Fuck you too, Cupcake". The rest of the car ride was silent as they went back to the station.

Caitlyn parks the car outside in the parking lot of the station. The women get out of the car to go to door to let them in the building. Caitlyn shuffles through her keys until she finds the one right for the door. Vi with impatience opens the door right as the lock clicked signaling that the door was open. Vi walked speedily to her locker before throwing her uniform in with her gauntlets that she didn't take that day on patrol. Caitlyn looks to Vi with displeasure "Vi, I wish you would stop your violent mockery". Vi slams her locker shut and walks up to her partner "Violent! You want to see violent Cait!" Caitlyn slaps Vi across the face "Do you ever think about what say or do. Bloody hell you're going to get yourself killed because of the way you act" . Vi chuckles darkly "What i'm thinking? You really want to know Cupcake?" her partner nods her head "It would help sometimes if you could stop being so stupid, and so impudent, and stop being such a damn Sociopath!". Vi now yelling at the top of her lungs "Maybe it would be better if you just backfired your gun and burned in hell already!".

A violent, ear-rupturing explosion is heard outside. Caitlyn steps back, frightened by the noise. "W…What the h-hell was that?" Caitlyn says, Vi responds "I-I don't know either. Cait, your really pale right now, and your shaking. Cupcake, you all there?". Loud sirens go off in the distance, this only meant one thing… Caitlyn puts a hand to cover her eyes "It's probably just Jinx at the Piltover Treasury". An officer starts speaking in the radio, "All of Piltover's police force, we are in high alert. I repeat high alert. Four separate gangs have came together to rob the Piltover Treasury. The leaders of these gangs are the yordle Shrimp, the biological fighter Big Daddy or known as BD, the one with the top hat Fancy Joe, and the maniac only known as Psycho. Also to be noted, a strange man in all black are with the group of the gang leaders. Man is heavily armed and still a mystery to our scouts. All police forces come immediately to the scene". Caitlyn grabbed her gun as Vi got her gauntlets as they rushed for the car to get to the scene.

Vi and Caitlyn jump out of the car and rush to the scene. The closer they got to the scene, the louder the gun shots got. Once they were right in front of the building, they saw what was going on. Multiple trucks were blocking as a barricade were used so that gang members could shoot from while the police were using the hexcars for cover. Bloodshed. It was everywhere, all they saw was dead men lying around whilst nameless gang members with mask were being torn apart with bullets as did the police. Caitlyn grabs Vi by the wrist "Let's take the high ground" Vi nods her head "Agreed". Vi kicks open an office building without thinking heading straight for the roof. The door opens to the roof top with Caitlyn peering out at first, before signaling Vi to follow as they go to the corner of the roof where Caitlyn sets up her rifle. Caitlyn looks into the building seeing the leaders walking out as they see all four gang members and the mysterious black clothed man. "I'm loaded and locked, Vi" Vi looks puzzled by this "Isn't the correct phrase, locked and loaded?" "Not the time Vi!" Caitlyn responds quickly. The five men open the glass doors, exiting the building. Shrimp, the ugly brown yordle with a disgusting looking eye pulls out a detonator. Vi shouts out "Cait shoot him before he presses the button" Caitlyn aims quickly and takes the shot. Right before Shrimp presses on the button, Caitlyn's bullet passes through his disgusting left eye. "Damn nice shot Cupcake, style points for shooting the eye" Vi says congratulating her partner. "Vi, save the congrats for later, we have much to talk about after this incident" Caitlyn says back to her partner. While talking BD picks up the detonator and presses the button. A new explosion that now blew up the correct spots of the building that were originally designed to explode, exploded. The building fell apart oddly, Caitlyn had a feeling this had to do about getting the gold out of the treasury. The mysterious man in black steps forward, he grabs to massive weapons attached to his back. They looked like to smaller versions of miniguns, both with their own magazines rather than a belt fed system in a backpack. The technology looked way beyond all of Piltover techmaturgy, it must've been a secret Zuan prototype Caitlyn thought. The barrels didn't even need to wind up, they starting spraying bullets everywhere. The man in black started to take the fight into his hands and turned the tides of battle immediately. BD through concoctions across, but due to his very large figure got shot and began to run across to the cars even while still being shot before detonating into a crowd of police officers and killing all of them with fumes or the explosion itself. Psycho also got himself killed since he tried to fight in melee range with axes, successfully putting fear into the police since he killed about ten of them decoratively before being shot down, but still terror drove through officers seeing the ones they once knew heads being smashed in. Fancy Joe was just trying to stay safe as he hid behind trucks taking shots from his position with a huge revolver. Which meant Caitlyn could only get a clear shot on the man with machine guns, who hadn't even been grazed yet apparently. Caitlyn aimed for the head and fired a round. The man dodged it with ease as his magazines fell to the ground. Caitlyn's eyes grew wide as she was facing a man who could simply dodge a bullet easily. Vi noticed her partners anxiety, "Caitlyn, whats wrong?" Caitlyn slowly says "The man in black… Just dodged my bullet... Easily". The man in black dropped his weapons and started making a beeline for the building Vi and Caitlyn were in. He pulls out the two swords strung to his back that he had to pull up since of the guns he was carrying with it. Once his swords were back in position, he looked up from his hood and charged pulling out his swords before dashing with his two arms out cutting off two police officers heads. The man unconsciously kills men, staining his swords with blood before going into the building and heading for the top. Caitlyn feels her heart race as she picks up her gun and points it at the door way to the rooftop. Vi senses someone behind her and punches behind her meeting two blades moving like a whirlwind hitting her mechanical fist. Vi punches at his chest which is blocked by his forearm after he puts away his swords. She meets metal, and sees the blades that are like Nocturne's, just black with holes in it which were probably the size to fit heads in and it all curved one way rather than some odd design Nocturne has. He now starts doing slashes at Vi, then he pounces like an animal at the two of them like an animal. Vi blocks the blades as Caitlyn takes a shot that the man still is able to dodge. "Back off my partner" The man smirks, he takes off his hood showing his long black hair that reached down to his chin. "You two are quite the interesting pair, the lady with a sniper rifle and the one with mechanical gauntlets" he steps forward as his eyes blood vessels pop out as he grabs his cheek pulling away from his face "But this is where you die" Vi uses her signature Assault and Battery on the man who seemed to dodge, but Caitlyn uses her Piltover Peacemaker that actually hit the man this time scraping his rib cage. Vi's shield protected her from Caitlyn's attack. The man who now was bleeding at his side speaks again "You're both skilled. To get past my shadows is very hard, so it's time to use my rune ability to its fullest" the man sprouts two wings like Morgana's and steps off the roof. Caitlyn shoots at him, but shoots a shadow again. He flies off to the helicopter that had picked up the vault. Fancy Joe had been shot down, and so as most of the gang members of all the crews. The man now on vault watched as the destroyed building, the burning and blood filled streets, and the police officers still trying to shoot at him. He pulls out two weird shotguns, both black, with a two shot magazine, but it looked like a sawed off one barreled shotgun. He looked determined this time as shot his guns with dramatic effect, and then reloaded at a very fast pace. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Reload. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Reload. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Reload. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Then it almost looked like he made a decision as the helicopter started to fly towards Caitlyn and Vi's position. Quickly he dashed down to Caitlyn before punching her across the face, he took her gun before flying facing her back as she turned around. The man pointing the gun at her in midair says "Luck. Runs. Out." The crack of the gun leaves a ring as the shot makes its way into Caitlyn's ribcage, obviously to get even with her. Caitlyn falls to the ground as the man makes his way back to the helicopter as he grabs onto one of the cable lines carrying the vault as his wings morph back into his body, and he flies away. Vi now on Caitlyn's side, who had passed out from the shot, almost in tears saying out loud "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cupcake don't die on me!". Vi scoops her up as she runs down the building only to be screaming "Medic!" as she runs with her partner dying in her hands as tears run down her face.

'Who was that man… And if I ever see him again...' Vi thought...


	2. Accelerate

Chapter 2: Accelerate

The Day after 'Fall of the Barrier'

Roc woke up to the smell of the sea shore. As he opened his eyes, he saw a shore that he had never seen before. His memories from last night was very hazy. He was in a bar, and he was speaking with woman. Now he's in the middle of nowhere. Roc looks over the area, and he spots someone he didn't expect to see, at least by himself. He jumps to his feet, "Where am I?! Why am I here?! Why are you here?! Why are you by yourself?!" Roc exclaims. Judge folds his map in two and stands to face Roc, "To at least answer your last question, you're with me as well, so i'm not by myself" Roc still unsure of what is happening holds onto his sword attached to his hip. Judge stands before in him in very well refined armor. He wears his hood up covering his short, brown hair. The hood reaches down to his hips, while his shoulder guards go over the long hood he has. He wears a cape as well, all of this in white except for his iron armor and the golden edges of both his hood and cape. Underneath all of this is full body and leg armor with his book attached to his hip on the left side with a chain. Judge has his well known hammer, unlike other previous Judges, his is used as his weapon and is golden hammer excluding the iron rod used to hold it. It was well sucured to his back in vertical angle to his back behind his cape. This hammer is, in fact, a type war hammer since he wanted his to be a weapon. It has one side that is completely flat and is where he would strike with and the other with a simple nail type back that was blunt with no point. On top of the block holding these two sides, is a simple half circle just for decoration.

Judge speaks again, "The next three questions i'd recommend sitting down" Roc listens and sits down. Judge starts to explain the story, "To start us off, you have been asleep for a day, so you lost a day of your entire life, congrats" Roc's eyebrows furrow at Judge. Judge now tells Roc his answers, "You're here because I need to find out what happened to Valoran after the thousand years we left this place, and I thought you would make a good partner to explore it with" Roc's eyes widen, "Wait, were in Valoran right now. What about the barrier?" Judge points at himself, then to the book. Roc understood what he was saying, but still… "And the book is…" Roc ask. Judge answers this "The book is an ancient artifact that holds the secrets of our ancestors a thousand years ago, also I ripped out this page" Judge hands over the map to Roc, Roc looks over it and notices what it is. "So this is the map of Runeterra huh, where exactly are we?" Judge stands and points to the location. "Well i'd like to start getting a move on, so were here at the end of the Serpentine River. Were going to follow the path to Demacia, we'll find out if Demacia even exist still" Roc nods his head to Judge's explamation "But-" Roc is cut off by Judge, "If Demacia doesn't exist we'll go to the four other city states on Valoran which would be Noxus, Freljord, and Shurima. Let's just hope this Demacia place still exist, and if it does were going straight for the leader of the country to get an updated map and find out if anything important has happened since we left" Roc nods his head, gets back on his feet and stretches his arms out. Roc also wonders something else, "So tell me, how did you find me and where was I?" Judge looks puzzled "You don't care about any of your valuables or whatnot?" Roc shrugs to this "I have my sword, and my clothes, I think i'm good". Roc was in his usual fighting clothes which were a black vest that stayed firm on his body with the collar out and is sleeveless. He had black leather gloves that had finger holes and elbow guards as well, unlike Judges gauntlets and full body armor except for his upper arms for movement, Roc's clothing was for swiftness and dexterity. Roc also had his golden sword with brown rope laces on the handle. Roc also had his blonde hair out straight, and at the same time somewhat messy as usual since his hair was somewhat long with his side burn hair falling down to his upper neck. Judge sighs and now answers back "I found you at some bar after I asked some people and I walked in just as you got hit in the face by this woman you were talking to, i'm not sure how it took you so long to wake up, but I don't want to question that nor the fact you got hit in the face by a purse". Everything hits Roc suddenly… _The woman ask him "What do you think about women, Roc?" Roc took another shot before saying "Women… Fucking women, only gewd for sex n' money. I will sange this county to make ery woman, to have secks, secks, sexsh without choishe!" he says in a speech like manor, then a purse came out of nowhere to his face as everyone in the bar applauded him but the women. _Roc shook his head, "Um… lets act like that never happened, alright?" Judge nods his head as well, "Agreed, follow me, we have horses. We can probably make it there in five or six hours, oh and it's five in the morning" Judge ends with. Roc walks over to the horse that were set up and were obviously trained since they weren't running away since they weren't set up so they couldn't roam freely. When Judge said four to five hours it obviously meant that the horses they had would take four to five hours, probably a few days on foot.

Roc and Judge get up on the saddles of their horses, Judge calls out as they both grab the reins "I'll lead, stay behind me at all times. If you fall behind for any reason, use some kind of distress signal" Roc nods his head "Um, i've never rode a horse before…" Judge chuckles at this "Don't worry, if you at least hold the reins, your horse will follow mine" Roc still unsure of riding a horse continues to ask as his anxiety infatuates and his white skin goes pale "Wait, hold on i'm all not to sure about this…" Judge whips his reins and his horse starts to go at a very fast pace running. Roc's horse pulls him forth as his horse starts to race off into the distance following behind Judge's horse. The air whipped their faces with force, Roc started to fell comfortable after riding the horse for a good five minutes and started to enjoy it. The two of them raced down the clear road that they eventually met quickly on and followed that path for the rest of the ride.

Eventually the two men made it to the city state known as Demacia. They got off their saddles, finally letting their legs walk again. The two of the fell weird to walk again, but soon got used to it. The guards did not question the men walking into Demacia, and opened the gates for them. They started to walk through the crowded streets of Demacia. Fresh fruits in markets, kids playing in the streets, and no poverty at least yet. The exact opposite of Main City of Conqueror's Land, or just known as The Main City. After the long silence that kept, Judge comments "You wish that our city was like this? Or would've you wished for no government so that we could all kill each other before the wrong hands takes the power?" Roc is shaken by this question. Rocs responds, "What do you mean?". Judge looks at him and back forward, "After getting to know you I understand you more, you're very accepting and can forgive at a heartbeat. Thats why _he_ is still considered your friend, am I right?". Roc grits his teeth, Judge continues "You know I fixed the government and that i'm not the bad guy anymore. On top of this i've noticed how you are a very interesting person with a very happy mood, or at least trying. You're more than I used to think, you actions were right, bring down the corrupt government, but anarchy was not the right path, you need age and more experience and you would've led the revolution correctly. But thats what I like about you, you're extremely ambitious, kid. You'll make a great leader one day" Roc's face loosens, he notices that the man who he should've and used to consider his greatest enemy, is complementing him. He never knew Judge was such a wise man. "Hey, Judge..." Roc ask, "What is it?" Judge responds. "Mind telling me your past? I'll tell you mine in exchange" Judge knew already that the wise would ask questions to learn, he knew this well enough from Roc, but he never thought Roc was this caring. "How about after we figure out where the leader is" Roc nods his head.

Suddenly while they're walking down they hear, "Make way for the king". People start moving over for a carriage thats slowly moving through the streets, "All hail the king" and "We love you Lightsheild family" were thrown around when Judge had pulled over Roc, "I think we found our man, come on" Roc follows Judge to the middle of the street blocking the carriage from moving. "Are you sure this will work?" Judge nods head. Gasp are heard from the crowd, even some gossiping "Who are those mean?" "Are they Noxians?" were thrown around as well. The carriage met the men and had come to a halt. The driver said something below the level of hearing from the distance Rocco and Judge and carriage were. Finally, the crowd silent, a man in golden armor steps out of the carriage. "Bow to the king" the crowd bows towards the king. The king signals to raise their heads. The king now speaks, "For what reason have you stopped my carriage?", Judge steps forward "I'll come out and say it, were from Conqueror's land and we have lowered the barrier after a thousand years". The king just laughs, and then everyone in the crowd starts to laugh as well. The king speaks again, "You're quite amusing, if you persist to block the way you shall be taken by force" and like that the king walked away from this, "Well that really worked" Roc said, "Shut it" Judge throws back. Just as the king was going to go back in the carriage, a young woman appeared to get out of the carriage. She whispered something into the kings ear, the kings expression changed from still laughing to serious straight face. He turned to face the two of them again with a stern expression "This woman says that this place is true, are you wishing to ally yourselves with Demacia" Judge smirks, he lifts over his hood to reveal his short brown hair. He now speaks "We wish to ally ourselves with all nations that wish to be an ally of ours, but really were looking to find out about what we've missed for the past thousand years". The king smirks to this, "Very well then, come join us for the ride" Judge notices the fact that during that the young woman was smiling at the two of them. More importantly was that Roc was lost in this woman's eyes. Judge pushes Roc, and he falls off balance and falls straight to the ground "In your dreams, kid". Now the whole crowd was laughing at Roc this time, even the king was laughing and so as the woman, but on the bright side the woman at least gave him a wave and a smile as she tried to cover her giggle. Roc smiled at this and got on his feet, brushing his shoulders he made it to the carriage. The king had signaled to make room, Judge and the king sat on the ends of the door they got on, Roc sat in the middle facing a man who looked like the younger version of the king, and finally on the other end was the woman who saved both Judge and Roc, and a man who was heavily armored and looked at Roc with anger like if he had a vendetta against him. The king speaks, "Let me introduce myself and the others, i'm Jarvan Lightsheild the third, and my son next to me is Jarvan Lightsheild the fourth. The other two are siblings of the house family to protect the Lightsheild house, they are the Crowngaurds both Luxanna and Garen" all of them say "Honor to meet you" with only Luxanna adding on to call her "Lux" for short. Judge starts off, "My nickname given by people is Judge, since i'm the only Judge currently for the main city, but my name is Harold. As I stated I am the supreme leader of the main city of Conqueror's land" Jarvan the third ask after Judge is finished speaking, "Harold, were you meant to be part of these Judges from birth like my son and I?" Judge nods his head, "No, every Judge is appointed for different reasons, my family were always warriors and I was lucky enough to be the only Judge with from the military, in recent times" the king nods his head, "I see, your system is a lot like Ionia's. So your partner is not a Judge, since you stated you're the only Judge" Judge then signals for Roc to speak. Roc clears his throat, "My name is Rocco, but i'm called Roc" the king points a finger at him, "You're name is Rocco, meaning: rock and/or rest?" Rocco points a finger back, "It's not my fault that my highest skill as a mage would be earth style". Now relaxing he speaks again, "My name was meant for the reason of rest, since my entire family has been a lineage of hard workers and all my parents wanted was for me to become the one in the family who wouldn't have to endure hardship and labor by sending me to an honors academy becoming an outstanding mage and overall smart person. When I turned eighteen, my father died a year after my mother due to illness just as my mother from the same plague that it all the workers were getting at the factory. They were buried far away from where I lived. It was in the middle of nowhere, but not to my knowledge was where an ancient rune was buried a millennia ago. After it unlocked, I used my power to start a revolution for anarchy, which was successful until the last Judge remained. Five years later, he brings me here" The kings son in shock speaks angrily, "You started a revolution at eighteen! And this man brought as his company for a journey?!". Roc shuddered noticing that Judge is the person he is with after all, Judge clears up with the kings son, "I showed mercy, I thought he was a good kid and deserved to live, I am a judge after all. I didn't choose Roc just for the fact that I thought he did the right thing getting rid of our cities corruption, I also posses one of the runes as well. Mine being to, borrow, life essence for a period of time making it so that I may take numbers to my advantage. Roc's is the power to control earth at his finger tips". The carriage stops, the king speaks, "Judge come with, I would like to continue this conversation. As for you young boy-" Roc interjects "I'm twenty three" the king continuing "You may do to what you please as long it stays within the ranges of tolerance" Roc nods his head. They all left the carriage at that moment, Judge and the king headed off to the main palace, while Garen and the kings son head off in a different direction. He feels someone grab his hand and pull him, "Follow me!" Lux says teasingly as she pulls Roc by the hand into the castle and going through multiple corridors.

* * *

><p>The door opened to a long rug to the throne, "So, king-" the king chuckles, "Jarvan, please, were equals" as he walks to pour a glass of Demacian wine for the two of them. Judge continues, "May I see a map, that wasn't from a thousand years ago, for Valoran of course?" Jarvan chuckles again, "You're quite the humorous one, aren't you? I'd like to see yours as well" Jarvan snaps at the guards and they exit to find a map. Judge unclips his book from the chain holding it to his hip. Pulling out the paper that he ripped out from the book, he hands the map to Jarvan. Jarvan examines the map, handing the wine as well to Judge, "The past two hundred years, or the second and third rune wars, the magic that was being used was so powerful that it destroyed land" the guards come back in with a map and hand it to Jarvan, he then signals them to leave. "Take a break you two, you deserve it" speaking back to Judge, "Also to know" as he hands the map, "It has been twenty years from the last rune war, and the Institute of War is a system of war these days. City states, groups, and even neutral people come as the strongest to fight in a five versus five environment, you may want to check it out" Judge gives a stern look, "The Institute of War, thats definitely my next destination" he raises his glass "Thank you very much, Jarvan" Jarvan also raises his glass, "The pleasure is mine". They both drink to this and walk to the window overlooking Jarvan's son and Garen fighting. Jarvan hands back the map, "You can keep the map I gave you, let's watch this spar" Judge only nods his head to respond to this.<p>

They watch as Garen and Jarvan's son exchange blows, being precautions of their strikes. Garen strikes from the left and Jarvan blocks, easily parries this with his large weapon, then striking from the right that Garen dodges but fall to the ground. Judge could tell, there was something on Garen's mind. Jarvan gives Garen a hand which Garen takes easily pulling himself up. "I can tell Garen is skilled, but something seems to be on his mind, his face got more stern when he was tripped" Jarvan nods, "I noticed as well, I say we should find out what is bothering him…" "Agreed" is Judges response. They both walk through the door before going through corridors to the rooftop that the two fighters were on.

Judge and Jarvan the third, open the double door to the rooftop where the spar was being fought. The two top hierarchies stepping in to stop the fight, "Garen, for what reason do you fight your anger?" Jarvan the third ask. Garen turns and gets on a knee, "I'm sorry my highness, please find forgiveness in me". Judge right there could tell, that the king that stood to the side of him did not enjoy being put on such a pedestal, thats why he enjoyed Judge for the reason that he is so casual in conversation and knows what it is like to be the one in power. Jarvan the third orders Garen to stand, "Rise, and please tell us what is on your mind", like that Garen rises and speaks, "It's just… My sister is getting older, and I want her to marry a man who has good judgement, honor, discipline-" Garen gets cut off by Judge. "Garen, do you doubt Roc?" Garen grits his teeth, "Lux does not need a man who starts a war against his own country an-" Garen's throat his grabbed by Judge, he chokes him lifting Garen into the air. Judge now speaks directly to Garen, "Roc knows what it means to be a true leader, and he also is probably the best man who would ever take interest in your sister, so take respect in that" Judge grips him a bit tighter before finally dropping Garen to the ground. Garen gasp for breath while coughing up as he grabs his throat. Garen now gets on his two feet and apologizes, "I'm sorry, Judge" Judge puts two fingers to his forehead, "Never ask for forgiveness, only forgive yourself" Garen nods his head. Jarvan the thirds speaks, "Judge, whenever you plan to leave to the Institute of War, I can have some of our trained mages to send you there using teleportation magic" Judge understands that he can be teleported by magic, this had never been accomplished in Conqueror's. Judge nods his head, "Get the mages, were leaving now, but first I have to find Roc" Garen speaks to Judge with confidence this time, "My sister is probably at the gardens right now, admiring it as usual" Without hesitation Judge adds "Then come and show me the way, Garen". Garen leads the way taking Judge to the door to get to the roof top from ground, and they go down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Roc was brought to a garden, it was colorful with plenty of amazing plants he had never seen from living in the city for so long. Lux walks him to the bench, sitting down to look at the beauty of the garden. Roc was still holding hands with Lux. He was lucky that he didn't take of his gloves, since his hands were very sweaty. Lux takes a deep inhale, and then exhales out enjoying the scent of the natural gardens. "Smell the air, it's very refreshing in the gardens" Lux says with a smile. Roc had to ask, "Why did you bring me here?". Lux starts to blush and puts her free hand behind her neck, looking down she answers "You just remind me of a friend I know, so I wanted to show you the place I always bring my friends too, even if you're a bit older than me…". Roc's greatest fear was coming true, the girl he was with was way younger than he thought. He was set on twenty, and he thought he could make eighteen work. What if she was sixteen… "And that age is?" he ask crossing his fingers with his free hands. "I'm eighteen" she responds back, there was a celebration of relief in Roc's head. Lux then adds on, "So where do you bring your friends to?". Roc starts to be brought back by the times of him when he was sixteen with his friends that he made in school, those were some of the best days of his life in his opinion. Especially, since during the time he met his best friend. "I used to get together with my friends and we would always go crashing into the best clubs in the main city. We'd always speed, have smoke all around in the car, taking every drug we found, and we'd be drunk out of minds… Probably not the complete life my parents imagined, but still I enjoyed that part of my life". Lux looked at Roc like he was the man, "Really?" she asked looking completely up to him never hearing anyone being that much of a man before, not even Ezreal's stories of his expeditions matched this. Roc began to tell a story of this one time he went out with his friends while remembering it all as well.<p>

_"Accelerate!" all of Roc's three friends screams in the car. The car was extremely bogged from cigarettes and different drugs that were smoked that were unknown to the boys since they didn't even ask when the stole or bought. If it was the 'shit' at the time, then it was worth buying. Roc's fazed head from all the drugs, hits the back of the car as they go from seventy to one hundred and eighty miles per hour. This was normal for people to go this fast at night in the middle of the main city. If this ever happened in the outer city, you'd be stopped by officials immediately. They park in some random alley. The car was Joey's, his family is extremely rich and he was spoiled out of his mind, he was the 'douchiest' of them all, in Roc's opinion. They walked down the alley meeting Aaron's drug dealer, he was just a huge drug guy in his school. They meet a guy who Robert, the idiot, tries speaking all cool first, "Yo! You got that good shit man!" the guy snaps his fingers and barrels of guns and lasers point from all directions. "Put the blindfolds on and just bring them in" Aaron screams back "What the fuck is this for!?". The guy talks back "You owe us plenty of money". With no resistance, the blindfold put on him and he couldn't see anything. They were brought in somewhere after a short walk, they were all thrown on there knees as their blindfolds were taken off. They were in a bar, with a gang surrounding them. _Their symbol was easily recognized being a gun pointed straight forward, and in the barrel was an X. _They were in the hideout of the most infamous gang of all, The Deathblows. R_enownedly_ known for having the best assassins to offer and their name for the types of executions they had. Only the best of the best were in this gang, everyone in the gang is extremely skilled. Roc and his friends were all shaking heavily as the leader spoke, "Let's get to the point, you owe us a shit load of money, and I want it!" Joey coughs up immediately, "Please, take my money leave me alone Deathblows" before the leader could speak again, a boy Roc's age kicked open the door to the upstairs part of the bar. He was all in black, just like Roc's outfit that he always wore at the time as his 'Going out' clothes, but are now his normal clothes without the sword. Except this man was wearing more of an leather assassin hoodie with a leather cape that was all black, he had guns underneath obviously and two swords on his back. He picks up Roc to his feet, "Come with me, I need you to help me. Besides, there just trying to steal their money, and you have none" all the boys eyes widen, while Roc is dragged out the door by the man in black. They get in a very nice, modified car. It was mainly black with highlights of red outside. The everything looked very advanced from the inside, everything had a future red tint inside. Roc had to ask "How fast does this go?" the man in black just drives out and makes a hard right into the street, "Two hundred, eighty miles per hour" he slams on the accelerator hitting the max speed in only a few seconds. Roc body was being flung behind himself into the very comfy seats. The two boys make it to a club, it was one of the hardest to get in, people had to pay thousand of dollars just to get in. "Follow me" the boy says, Roc ask back "Wait, can you at least tell me your name?". The boy doesn't respond, he just walks up to the bouncer and Roc follows along. The bouncer allows the two boys into the club without question. Roc had never seen a club like this one before. Women stripping anywhere, the illuminated blue lights tinted the large room, and everyone dancing around. Roc follows the boy into a room where a man was taking drops into his eyes with naked women surrounding him. No mistake this guy owned the club from the way he acts, "Oh, it's that Deathblow I hired, but who is this little shit" the boy just glares into the boss's eyes, the boss says nothing. The boss tosses the drugs that he had put in his eyes. The boy does it first before handing it to Roc. Roc drops a drop into both eyes, immediately feeling the effects of the drug. Everything got way more colorful in the room. The boss ordered the women out as the boy made himself comfortable on the couch. Roc sits as well, the boy puts his feet up on the coffee table. The boss looks aggravated as he pulls out a case. Opening it to the boy, he orders Roc around "Kid, get us drinks as we do __business" Roc walks over to the bar area as the two discuss, he remembers the boys words, 'Put this into his drink'. Roc pulls out the capsule with a strange orange liquid that mixed with the whiskey. Roc walks back with the drinks, handing specifically the one to the boss and the other to the boy in black. They all sip their drinks, right then Roc hits the boys shoe with his shoe. As soon as that happens the boy stands up pulling out a single gun, "Hands up" the boss puts up his hands before falling straight to the table unconsciously. The boy laughs, "That medicine only works if your arms go above your neck, now come on carry him to outside through the escape route" the boy opens a door, "I'll be waiting in the car" he grabs the case and leaves. Roc was lucky that the man wasn't fat. Roc picks him up on his shoulders and carries him outside to the escape alley where the boy had the car trunk open. Roc throws the boss into the trunk before closing it and hopping in the car. They drive off, "I'm going to drop you off at the train station" he hands a detonator to Roc "You do the honors" Roc presses the button and hears a huge explosion behind him and looks behind him to see the club on fire that was passing away since the car was going so fast. "Bad asses don't look at explosions" the boy says, Roc looks back straight ahead. Roc didn't even want to ask why they had to blow up the club. Soon enough, they make it to the train station. Roc ask again, "So are you going to tell me your name?" the boy throws back a phone. Roc notices it is his, "Maybe i'll tell you another time, I put myself down as 'The guy you don't know yet'" Roc wonders if he could hang out with this mystery guy ever, he seemed to take an interest in him._

Lux amazed by this story ask, "Wow thats crazy! Who was the guy? Did that actually… happen?" Lux just realized that she had gotten really close to Roc's face. Roc embarrassed as well, notices that he has to take advantage of the situation as Lux starts to back away. Roc putting a hand behind Lux's head, opens his mouth and leans in. He sees Lux closing her eyes and opening her mouth as well as his eyes finally close. His heart races as he feels the warmth of Lux's breath as well. The garden doors open, Lux and Roc jump off each other. Judge and Garen stare from the door, Garen speaks "Words cannot explain how much I have come to hate you, Judge". Judge walks past Garen "I didn't expect the man who got hit in the face by a purse a few days ago really had any game". Roc jumps at this as Lux and Garen laugh at this, "We agreed to not talk about that!" Judge shrugs, "Too bad. Come, were going to the Institute of War" "The what?" Roc is grabbed by Judge who now pulls him by the upper arm. Roc takes one last look at Lux before heading up the stairs with Judge. Judge lets go of Roc as they hear the door close behind them and the siblings sound to be arguing. Judge pats Roc on the back, "You'll see her sooner than expected, trust me on that" Roc trust in what Judge is saying, but does not understand the riddle that is being held from him.

The two of them make it to two mages on the rooftop that Garen and Jarvan had sparred. The mages clap their hands together as blue magical energy surrounds the two of them. "So where are we exactly going now?" Roc ask curiously. "Where we belong" Judge says as the magical energy teleports the two to the Institute of War.

**Long chapter, I know, almost 6k words. I'm sure you all want to see action as fast as possible, so you have to get through a ton of story. What I really wanted to talk about: Like my other story, I will end the chapter with different things, but it wont be quotes like my other story. This will be like 'Did you know...' information, champion to champion jokes and/or taunts, and even full on ability guides to my OC's. The last one will sadly only be 6 since the number of OC's, but the first one is next chapter that is two weeks from now. It will be on Judge, and he has the easiest skill ceiling out of all of the characters. Have a nice monday guys.**

**Judge's favorite pass time is to read, but he does not have a secret romance section since he thinks romance is a joke.**

**Roc is actually quite shy for how much of a loudmouth he can be at times.**

**Judge Joke towards Jarvan "For… the... Ugh! Democracy people!"**

**Roc taunting Jarvan "Cataclysm, are you referring to my power?"**


	3. Dante

Chapter 3: Dante

Institute of War

Judge and Roc are teleported outside a huge building, that was lead to by many stairs to the entrance of the building. Judge unclips his book from his hip. Flipping through the pages, he stops and presses his hand to it. He summons a red, military beret. "I was wondering why you weren't wearing it…" Roc comments. Judge flips to another page and summons something else. He throughs a pair of goggles at Roc, "How did you find these?!" Roc screams in excitment putting on his old golden goggles on top of his hair and the leather strap brought to the back of his head. Judge chuckles, "You left these at our last battle. Now come". Roc obeys, following Judge up the many stairs leading to the institute of war.

Vessaria Kolminye stands at the top of the stairs, overwatching the newest selection to the league's roster walk up the many stairs. "Are you even listening to me?" Jayce ask in a agrivated at Kolminye. She responds to the champion, "Piltover was terrorized by some mystery man, and you want to get answers". Hearing this Jayce sighs. He looks to where Kolminye is looking to and spots the two men. Jayce ask "Are these men related to the incident?". Kolminye presses her palm to her forehead, "Ask them after their judgements" Kolminye says this and steps forward so she is more visible to the men.

The two see a figure in robes stand before them. They continue to walk up the stairs until they make it to the very top.

Kolminye stares at the two men once they were standing right before herself. "My name is Vessaria Kolminye. I've heard from the Demacian king about you two, and I already know about Conqueror. I shall judge you to be fit in the league of legends. So come follow me" Roc was still processing the information about the league of legends from Judge on the walk up the stairs. He understood the reason they were going to this place to become a champion of the league.

They walked down silently a few hallways until making it to a pair of chamber doors. "Judge, come forth. Roc stay back" neither one of them questioned why as Judge walked through the door. The door closed, leaving Judge stepping the dark room. Judge stops as he feels the magic surround him. "Judge" Kolminye says, "Let's see how I shall judge the grand Judge" Judge stands still not understanding this, but suddenly Kolminye says frantically "Something isn't right… Judge are you with me… Judge… Judge!" Judge puts up a hand, "Stop this Vessaria. I must speak to it...". Kolminye doesn't understand this at first, but then she sees the 'monster' stand before Judge as the room lights up a mysterious whitish blue. The dark shadow of a man stands before Judge. The shadow seems to be being blown by wind to the right, almost looking like its form was trying to leave itself. This being was holding what appeared to be a staff in the right hand. It also had the shade of a face, which was like a shaded skull without the jaw that had pitch black eyes that took up the space of two lying down ovals in the sockets of the shade of a skull. Also his chest was exposed, showing his rib cage openly that was a shade of dirty white. Within the chest, the only organ shown is a heart, that is completely black, including the veins as well. The figure speaks, "I believe you know me already…" the figure said very slowly in a ghastly voice. Judge did not falter, "You were the monster sealed in my rune. What do you want to say to me?" the monster of essence stealing hesitates before answering. With the silence and anticipation, the monster spoke, "We were made from magic summonings from the war between the Demon Lord and Angel of Justice based of humans. Of course the Demon lord and Angel of Justice are monsters as well, which meant our power is at the same level as them. Now that you have that knowledge I can tell you what I wanted to say" he speaks after a brief pause "We are the monsters. We are the voices inside your head. Believe what you see" the monster fades out revealing a new man in front of him. The man stands at the same hight as Judge's six foot presence. He wears large golden armor. Oh his back is many swords forming into a half circle masterpiece of golden swords. He wears a large golden helmet on top of his full golden body armor. He holds in one hand a large golden shield that has an opening for his head to be. The other has a large golden sword, that most people would need two hands to hold especially with all the armor on. It was obvious that the man that stood before him was one of the ten original Judges that respectively sealed away the monster of essence stealing in a rune. Judge's ancestor speaks first, "This is my family after a thousand years. First impressions: Pitiful to say the least" Judge knew that he really is his ancestor. Judge says, "Not to rush anything, but anything to say since i've got work to do?" the man raises his head high. He evaluates Judge, then he speaks, "You already know all of this and why you're seeing me now. Continue to do the right for this world, Harold" Judge nods his head. Then the man point his sword threatening like manor at him, "And don't screw up, you're a warrior now!" Judge sees as the man disappears. Judge had nothing to say or really ask of them. He understood that if he was put in a place with plenty of magic surrounding him that he could meet these figures. Too bad the best mages in Conqueror are nothing compared to the simplest mages in Valoran. He did know that Roc would probably have a longer conversation with them than he did.

"Ok, now that that is over, we can continue the judgement. To add as well Judge, a lot of champions are watching you right now, so no secrets here" Judge nods his head understanding what she says.

Roc lays against the wall outside the chambers to the leagues judgement, watching from a monitor of what was now happening inside with other champions. Everyone was whispering to keep quiet so they didn't speak over the judgement. Roc thought to himself that Judge could handle whatever could come his way. The monitor turned on after a period of time. Roc wondered why, but he choose not to ask.

The judgement begins. Judge is placed somewhere that was very familiar to him. "Get down" a comrade screams as a rocket whizzes past them all hitting a random home in the distance. Judge looks down and sees his assault rifle in hand, all his grenade packs, and his military exoskeleton armor connected to his body. Judge looks up seeing the battlefield, and also… his commander… She looks to Judge, "Harold! Smell the gun powder, we have work to do!" Judge remembered the words of the monster, _"Believe what you see"_ Judge noticed that what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had to relive the worst part of his entire life. Suddenly as he thinks that, the world seems to stop. Kolminye speaks, "That woman, she's your commander. But to my understanding, she wasn't just a commander to you, she was the love of your life" Judge suddenly sees a mental image of him and his commander within their garrison, and they were making love on his commanders bed. Judge takes a breath to understand that he had to believe what he was seeing, because he was there before. "Yes, I know that I loved her, and I still do to this day. She was my commander, and I honor her to this very day". Kolminye states, "This will be the last time before the end of your judgement that I shall interrupt" Judge nods his head as time kicks back in. Judge runs beside his commander, taking cover behind the shot down helicopter since it was brought down after being hit by a rocket to one of its blades. His commander shouts out the orders, "On my signal engage the fire fight" many bullets are being shot into the helicopter, the enemy must've scanned the area for thermal traces. "Engage!" the entire squadron follows their commander as they run across the battlefield, open firing to anyone that stood in their way. Judge looked down his sights and shot at a hovercraft with a machine gun on top. He took shots until the gunner fell and the hovercraft retreated. Even if the city had such powerful military in numbers and equipment, that wasn't meant to not fear the Dark Warrior's who opposed the city with more powerful technology than the city for thirty years to this date, but when Judge was at this time it was only twenty years. Even before Judge was born, this conflict had erupted.

Now a huge battle cruiser came in the fight. These were the best military transport since it could drop in troops airborne, but it was heavily armed since the sheer size of it. It hovered above the fight as it dropped mechs, legged tanks, helicopters, and a huge crate full of soldiers and equipment that were twenty years ahead of the city. Over the intercom, all soldiers heard "Give them everything you got" plenty of bullets sprayed down the battlefield with the many squadrons trying to defend the cargo the helicopter that crashed was trying to take. Plenty of led went down range, and plenty of soldiers were dying from airstrikes and anti-personel shells. The Dark Warrior's infantry were equipped with hover and boost technology so the could take higher ground, and they had plenty of laser weapons and other special weapons that the city could barley even figure out how to make. Judge then recommends right there as soon as he runs out of ammo and drops his gun, "Commander, i'm searching the cargo to see what we are truly protecting" the commander tried to stop Judge, but he had already run to the cargo that was somewhat buried in the earth. Judge pulls out a breaching shotgun and shoots off the hinges to one door and goes inside to find what they were protecting. It was in a box, a very large wooden box. Judge takes out a knife and attempts to free the box multiple times until he gets it. He puts back the knife and sees for himself what they were attempting to take with them. From then he noticed there was no other way, than use the newest enemy technology against themselves. Judge opens the suit, and climbs in to it. He feels as it connects with his exoskeleton. Of course the exoskeleton was used for different things, like strength, active camouflage, jetpacks/boosters, and many more. Judge sees as the machine activates, and he immediately runs past the door that was still closed to the cargo. Judge runs to his squadron quickly and jumps an incredible distance before landing in front of them. "Let me take care of this!" Judge says as he mechanically lets a minigun into both hands wind up and show what was not being shown yet to the Dark Warrior's. The weapon shoots red tinted projectiles that auto lock onto different infantry hitting them quickly taking them out wherever they went. The mechanical suit charges a laser that completely burst down a group of tanks after a few seconds of the massive laser spraying down a line through the tanks. His missile cannon shot down helicopters as all the soldiers cheered as the technology of the other side was obliterated in a minute. Judge and his comrades all celebrate for the time. Then suddenly Judge takes a railgun shot to his chest, making him fall to the ground as his mech suit is taken down. The man dies from being shot by many people. The intercom goes live, "Evac is here, get on board!" everyone runs for the double bladed helicopters as they open up from the back for everyone to board. Judge remembers this part clearly. Mortar fire hits in different directions as they all boarded, and it was getting to close to the helicopters. "Evac is getting to hot, we need to move-" is said before commander says back "I've got it!" Judge knew this moment, he grabbed his commander, "Alex, you can't do thi-" he is cut off by his commanders lips. They break apart, "I'm sorry Harold, I love you" Judge was out of words for the second time, he only says back "I love you too, I wont let your death be in vein, Alex" she nods her head as she runs out shooting randomly. The helicopters take off as the squadron sees in the distance multiple rockets flying towards their commanders position. The commander turns back and salutes with a smile. Judge knew in that moment, that in that moment, there was something he wanted to change. Judge salutes back with a smile, "Salute to our comrade" the whole squad salutes with him. Their commander is blown into a million pieces as the helicopter door closes. Darkness presents itself again, and the judgement ends.

Outside everyone was silent and invested in the judgement. Roc still was not recognized throughout the crowd of people. Roc just pretended to be part of the crowd of summoners and champions. Judge now sees Kolminye walk up to him applauding, "You have changed after ten years, you didn't fall to your knees after seeing your commander and love die before your very eyes. You pass the leagues judgement. Looking through your abilities with just a hammer, I think we can make a very interesting champion of the league" Judge nods his head, "So, are the people still watching outside?" he ask. Kolminye doesn't even answer, she just walks out to open the double doors. "Roc your turn" Judge steps out of the chambers to see many summoners, but one of all the champions stood out. The woman looked exactly like his commander. He never thought he would see another woman with eyes that showed conviction and snow white hair. The woman spots Judge staring at him. Judge looks out for Roc rather than being lost in the eyes of another woman. The floor from the wall to the doors part, shoving around the people in this area exposing Roc with the path cleared out. Roc walks through and into the chambers, "Good luck kid, your going to need it" Roc snaps back "Is there something you reckon that will make it harder for you than me. Kolminye gives a small chuckle as Roc fixes the floor and Judge walks to the wall Roc was leaning on, and now leans on it.

The doors close and Roc stands in the dark room. Kolminye understood the next part, "The monitor wont show anything yet. During this time, Judge had a run in with people you will know" Roc nods his head. He is not prepared for anything, but Kolminye starts the process of the magic. This time what seems to be a giant rock figure stands before Roc as the room goes to the color that is described as spectral blue just like Judge's monsters appearance. This rock being looks like malphite in Kolminye's opinion. This rock being has arms, legs, hands with fingers and finger nails, two toes, a body, and a head. It had rock like scale poking out of random spots across its arms and back. It's head has very narrow eye sockets, way narrower than Judge's monster, with no eyes. A beast like nose above its mouth that had teeth and even a tongue. Now the monster spoke, but to Kolminye's surprise, this monster had more of an energetic anger in its voice with no spectral, ghastly tone. "You're puny! HAHAHA!" the monster laughs at Roc. Roc gets mad and retaliates back, "What is that supposed to mean!? I'm sorry i'm not twenty feet tall!" the monster kept laughing "You only say that because your so puny!". Immediatly Roc charges in and the rock figure smashes the ground with a forearm. Roc dodges this with debris missing him. Roc forges a black diamond sword in a hand. Jumping in the air he tries to slash at the monster, but Roc's blade vanishes as he is caught in the monsters palms and his set down. Roc speaks, "So your the monster of earth, so what is it you want than calling me puny?" the rock smashes the ground around Roc, "Instead of calling you puny, I want to pulverize, decimate, and destroy everything!" the rock exclaims. Roc takes a few steps back with his hands up, "Ok lets calm down-" "Puny" is shot back when Roc gains his fury back. "Just stop calling me puny and tell me what you want dammit!". "I got to meet you puny man, now pound it" the rock puts out a fist. Roc walks over to fist bump, but is almost crushed by another forearm. The rock figure laughs, as it disappears with the runes on the ground. Now two people stand before him, a man and a woman. The man has blonde hair with white robes with golden edges, and also has a feather in an ear. The other is a woman with brown hair and even has goggles like Roc. First the woman speaks, "You're a very cute boy, and also the goggle thing was mine first" the woman giggles. Roc responds "Ok then, can I get some type of explication of what is going on right now?". Now the man speaks, "We are the two of the ten original judges. We don't have too much time so listen carefully. We had one child, who was your ancestor, and your the only one left of his blood. This means you have a second rune power, which was the one from the angel of justice. This is because I am a descendant of human-angels which means I have blood of angels in veins, and so do you. There is a threat out there though, which is the man you know possessing the demon king rune. You have to end his life, since he has the blood of demons in his veins. So that does mean that the woman next to me sealed the earth monster. I'm sorry if thats a bit much, but that is all the time we have. I truly believe in you, that you can save the world from global conflict like we did so long ago" he says all with a smile. Roc knows where he got his style, and who he gets his rants from. "Thanks" is all Roc says as they vanish.

While this went on Judge thought to himself as all the chatter between champions and summoners about the new champions. Judge had nothing to say, he decided to go get some air. He walks to the stairs and took a seat at the first step going down. He observes out to the distance, where the trees did not obstruct the vision from the trees. It was nice and relaxing. It was relaxing until someone spoke, "For such a strong man who was in love with his commander, it's ironic that he doesn't have the guts to say something to a woman he thinks is pretty" Judge stands and turns his head to the woman. He puts out a hand, "Harold, but most people call me Judge" the woman shakes his hand "Riven" she says back as she shakes Judge's hand. "Why did you come to talk to me?" Judge ask. Riven holds her arm where her bandages are, "I was a commander, and my comrades died and I didn't. It's like were opposites" Judge nods his head, "Exactly opposites. I'm sorry to mention this, but the reason I stared was because you remind me of my commander with the same determined eyes and white hair". Riven nods her head, "It's ok, I understand. The moment my squadron was hit by chemical barrages I knew no one would ever feel my pain. I've always wished that I died rather than them". Judge puts a hand on Riven's shoulder, "You comrades wouldn't want you thinking that". Riven sighs, "I guess, but I can't stop feeling the guilt. It's all my fault for their deaths, and I can't stop thinking about-!". Judge angrily shouts at Riven, "You don't understand! Some things in life cant be the way we want them to, Alex!" he then realizes what he said, "I'm sorry, Riven, it's my fault for getting mad" Riven nods her head, "It's ok, you remind me of a comrade under my squadron as well. He always was very wise and calm, but sometimes his anger got to him" Judge nods his head. "How about we go watch the judgement, then we can go get something to drink and talk?" Riven nods her head, "That sounds fine by me". The two walk back to watch the league judgement on Roc.

Kolminye speaks to Roc, "Rather than your friend, i'm going ask questions about your memories". Roc nods his head feeling a chill in the air from the atmosphere. She starts off, "Who is this man to you?" Kolminye wanted this answer, as well as Jayce since they noticed who this man in black was a day ago. Roc starts to shake fearfully, he sees the crimson eyes in the dark room. Kolminye ask again, "Who is he to you, Roc?" Roc nods his head, "I-… I can't". Kolminye tilts her head, "You can't". "N-No, I c-can't" Roc says. Kolminye questions, "Roc, please cooperate with me and tell me who he is to you". "I can't… I, can't…" Roc says. Kolminye looses it, "Roc! Answer before I-" she is cut off by Roc shouting at the top of his lungs. "I have kill you Dante!". Slaps a hand to the ground. The ground quakes loudly as Roc stays like that for a good five seconds. Roc smacks his hands together and clenches both hands with his fingers. "I'm coming for you, Dante" Roc teleports himself out of the Instute of War with a earth style spell that atomized himself before teleporting him somewhere else on the world. Kolminye could not stop such a high teleportation type spell.

Outside the leagues judgement, Judge pulls out his map of Runeterra and traces his finger like a protractor. "Five seconds, would be about here. Piltover" Judge says aloud. Jayce then speaks, "Judge guy, this might have to due to the fact with Dante attacking our city!". Judge nods his head as he walks away. He puts an earpiece in his ear, "Is the chopper ready?" nine people decloak from the ceiling, walls, or on the ground. Their mask automatically come off, revealing the nine other members of their squad. One speaks, "Depends, are we a squad again like in your judgment?" Judge chuckles, "I guess we are again". Another man throws a sub-machine gun, "Then give some orders, commander". Judge's old fancy armor falls of showing his large juggernaut type suit that looked a lot like the one in his judgement, "Orders are take out Roc and Dante without killing either one". Another raises a hand, "You don't want us killing Dante? Do you not remember the man with the absolute highest bounty of all? Do you not remember Dante's Massacre? Or the fact that he is extremely dangerous? and you want us to take him out, without killing him?". Judge starts to run, "Don't question your commanders orders, now move out!" then Judge stops suddenly, "Keep going. Hey Riven, come with us were missing a female from our squad" Riven also runs with the squad, "I don't know what you want me to come for, but sure why not" she says. "Commander, you have no game with women!" the whole squad laughs. Judge runs along with Riven, trying not to make a face of anger. They soon make it outside, "Hop in" as the helicopter decloaks and its door opens. Everyone jumps in and it flies away immediately.

"Banshee Squad has reassembled, let's not fuck up this time!" Judge says with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to do Judge's champion spotlight, but I saved that for another chapter. So this will be the history of Conqueror. Enjoy.<strong>

Let us begin with an overview on Conqueror. Conqueror fought in the very first rune war against the ten monsters. After this, they used a powerful barrier to seal themselves outside of all of Runeterra. There are three main parts to Conqueror but four main city states so to say, but one is a faction unlike the rest. Even if they all fight as one on the fields of justice, the lands are split apart. Conqueror's land (The main city), New Shurima, the faction: The Order, and Rupture.

Conquror's Land, or better known as the main city, is the biggest part of the continent. It takes up of the upper half of the continent and some of the lower half as well. This is where the tradition of Judge's started, and is home to most people living on the continent. The city is known for how huge of a city it is, and also how much technology has prospered there. Technology prospered to both normal everyday things such as air vehicles for everyone, cars, huge building, and etc. But the main city has the largest army out of them all, and has plenty of technology to go with its. This place houses half of our main characters. There are two parts to the city, the inner and outer city. Judge was born in the outer city, but moved to the inner when he joined the military. Roc always lived in the outer city, but always went to the inner city to have fun. Dante born into the inner city, and lives there not hesitating to stay. The government is run by the Judge system where people are chosen for different reasons to lead the country on the council of Judge's. Crime is high in the main city due to the large amount of gang activity. The main city, particularly similar to Demacia and Noxus's relations, is the only military that can hold off The Order, but only by numbers. Relations with New Shurima are peaceful most of the time, but chaos can still break out between them. The main city stays acquainted with Rupture, but if there is any issues that break out, the city will always try to compromise with Rupture due to Rupture having the most powerful militia out of all militia's on runeterra, since the townspeople fight their wars. Conqueror's Land's crest is three banded tridents.

The Order is a faction, but has three small main areas. One between New Shurima and the main city. Another between the main city and Rupture. And the biggest one between all three city states. The Order is only thirty years old with their leader being sixty years, unlike the three millennia city states. The Order has the most powerful military, with technology that is centuries ahead of the main city, but is only put into military technology. Every single person in the order, is in the army, but they are all fine with this since the amount of technology isn't so easily resisted. All three bases are all military headquarters/ military zones, and battles are fought in surrounding lands, but have been attacked on their soil before and it never ended pretty. The Order's leader used to be the head of all technology, Dr. Eugene Strauss. After being exiled for destroying a company for taking ideas from him, he created The Order, and freely expressed his technology. He was known for his bald head with a scar running down his forehead to his eye from an experiment that went wrong. Thirty years later the beginning of the order, people know Strauss for being an extremely powerful, legendary cyborg, that is a full millennia outside of the technology of the city. The Order is feared for brutal methods, and how their leader is treated like a king who abuses his power to the fullest being the government so to speak. The Order obviously has horrible relations with the main city, and is always having battles. The Order continuously uses New Shurima's land like nothing, and has many threats and wars from New Shurima. The Order and Rupture have only gone to war once. This war still proved against all odds, Rupture will always win against any opponent, but was the hardest war of all for Rupture. Also, because of this war, The Order couldn't even take over the main city when it was under revolution because if they did, Rupture would wipe out the faction completely. The Order's crest is a red fist grasping the tridents from Conqueror's Land's crest with three scratch like red lines behind the fist and trident's.

New Shurima the lower west of Conqueror, and is of all the people of Shurima who fought in the first rune war and decided to make their homes in Conqueror. New Shurima is the second largest city state with the main city in first and last is Rupture, while The Order is only a faction is the smallest of all. New Shurima is highly religious of the ascendents like gods, and Shurima as their heaven. Of course our friend Sandman has his own high respects for Azir, their god, but only his emperor. Technology is a bit behind the city's, and does not prosper as well as the city as well. New Shurima's buildings, vehicles, and such are protected from sandstorms. New Shurima has either small villages or small cities, and is not very peaceful due to all the crime, but is nowhere near the city's crime rate. New Shurima's military are all very dedicated soldiers, and will die for their country. Technology for warfare is behind as well, but is all made to fight in New Shurima's desert, which the three city states cannot fight very well in deserts in the first place. New Shurima has no government, the villages run themselves and the military is of all the villages combining together with soldiers. New Shurima has no real relations with any other City State and seem to isolate themselves as much as Rupture does. New Shurima's crest is a golden sun disc in front of a single trident.

Rupture is the land that takes a very long portion of the east of Conqueror and also takes some of the area around lower east as well looking like a soup ladle. Rupture is very peaceful for the most part, until you get to the heavily religious area's and people. For the most part, most people live their lives as sailors or fishermen and live quite peaceful lives. Rupture was founded by the original people of Conqueror who continued to live to the lives they originally had a millennia ago before the first rune war. Rupture has the weakest technology, and is very poor and has stayed where it was a millennia ago by deciding not to evolve technology and live in the past. The religious people of Rupture are joined by either if you want to or not. These people are known as the Sea Guardians and are known for human sacrifices, ancient spells, and plenty of hailing of God of the Sea like how New Shurima is with Azir. The Sea Guardians are also considered the militia, and can be considered the military force that isn't there. As known, the militia is extremely powerful. They're comparable to the rakkor warriors skill in battle, but rather than soldiers, these men are all bloodthirsty killers who thrill on bloodlust. These men are a force to be reckoned with. Thats why Shark is someone you don't want to push with his buttons, since he was already deciding on which part of your body the blood would taste the ripest. Rupture's stays isolated, and is complete anarchy which means you have your destiny and can do what pleases yourself. The crest of Rupture is the same crest of Conqueror's Sea.

**Next chapter, you'll finally get to meet Dante. It will be all about him as well, then I can introduce the other characters in the next chapters after. See you guys in two weeks from now. Also, leave some reviews, i'd like to know some feedback at this point. **

**So i removed this chapter once just because I have made a huge change, I will update the chapters so that they will also annunciate on this. So I have decided that I should stick to the whole seven deadly sin theme to the characters since they are that way. So that is right, there will be seven OC's. I am working on it currently, originally I was thinking undead master, but then I noticed Yorick is in league… then I noticed I have only two of the five elements (Water and Earth the ones I have. Wood, Metal and Fire that I don't have). This is just an idea, but i'll continue to think about it. Sorry about the removal, here are some little bits about the story like normal.**

**Harold is my grandfathers name, and I thought in honor of him I would name one of the OC's after him. He passed away seven years before I was born and I was named after him. If anyone wants to pm me about guessing my name, and it's not Harold.**

**Originally, this story was thought of last years spring break when I was in the gym working out in arizona, on vacation. It was supposed to be a story about three OC's that I made up that were from Dota, fell into the world of Runeterra. The original three are now known as Roc (couldn't think of a name at the time), Strauss (who actually wasn't that bad of a guy but was still exiled), and Judge (who was really bad). Later on that vacation I thought of now known Dante (he was the biggest known bank robber, and had the power of demons to have demonic speed. He also was really wacky and was a lot like Draven with his personaliy. Also he had very odd abilities).**


	4. New chapter next week

**I'll change this chapter out for the new one lata. For now just accept there is no new chapter today because hearthstone is so damn addicting and i'm working on the part 2 finale of HSD (my other fic). So there will be two weeks in a row of chapters, then back to the usual schedule. Also, the 7th OC has a bit more planning to do before I release him to you guys. Don't worry, you'll find out why Riven accepted Judge's offer so easily and why Roc got so furious about Dante, next week.**


End file.
